Naruto is in heuco mundo?
by Reece12345678910
Summary: NOT discontinued, I am merely taking a short break from this story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: welcome to hueco mundo.

Naruto groaned and pushed himself up from the sand, "_wait sand, where the hell am I?"_

This thought went through his head as he stood shakily and looked around him noting the cold moon above him and the absence of wind, not a breath not even a lick of air passed around him, it was stifling almost as if the land itself was dead and decaying.

He swung his head to the left then to the right, there was nothing as far as the eye could see, that all changed when he looked behind him.

"Whoa" he breathed looking up at the massive dome, he pressed his hand against the outer wall, looking up and down the wall he could see no entrance in sight and so did the only normal thing, and he smashed the wall down.

He stared into the darkness behind the wall and shrugged before going in.

Meanwhile in another area of hueco mundo a meeting was taking place

"It would appear that we have an intruder on los noches."

Grimmjow grunted in annoyance at the pink haired freaks obnoxious tone.

"And how would you know that szeal."

"Because there is a hole in the wall and a reiatsu signature moving through our halls Grimmjow"

"Do you think the soul society is attacking us?"

"Don't be ridiculous zommari they are still reeling from learning that aizen-sama betrayed them"

"Hmm perhaps an Adjuchas hoping to join us"

"Allow me to answer that question for you my friends; it would appear that the reiatsu signature belongs to that of a human"

The entire table stared at aizen dumbstruck at his statement.

"A human? Aizen-sama, how could a human get to Hueco Mundo, let alone get all the way to Las Noches? A normal human can't even defeat a lowly menos!"

"That is what intrigues me, Nnoitra. This human appears to have potential. But he does not pose a threat to us. So I would like everyone to return to their quarters to await further instructions. I already have plans about to bring in this intruder. Everyone else is too stay out of the way. Is that understood?"

The silence was all the one called Aizen-sama needed to know.

"Good."

Meanwhile naruto was lost; he had been walking down the never-ending corridors for what seemed like hours.

He was muttering to himself slightly as he walked.

"How was it again? Was it three turns back or four, ARGH I may as well just smash this place to pieces and fight whoever the hell is in charge then make him take me home."

"Those are some tough words Niño think you can back them up"

Narutos head shot up and followed the leaping figure of a man jumping across the planks close to the ceiling he did it so nimbly it was a impressive site…..until he tripped and smashed face first into the floor, the man leapt to his feet, he was wearing white clothes with a exotic sense to them and his hair was shaped to look like the horns of the devil.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the man in front of him and said with all the bluntness of nuclear bomb.

"Who the hell are you?"

The man preened like a bloody peacock before saying.

"Ah Niño "I am Privaron Espada 103, Dordon Alessandro Del Socacchio."

He scratched his head at the mans obscenely long name he had called himself a Privaron espada whatever that was, naruto shrugged and said.

"My names naruto Namikaze"

A pleasure to meet you naruto Namikaze, you however are a intruder in our home and must be stopped"

The small smile naruto was wearing dropped and he fell into a combat stance, he slid a kunai out of the sleeve of his coat and held it hidden In his palm when he spoke he was a entirely different person.

"If you try to stop me from getting home then I am afraid I will be forced to remove you, I mean no disrespect but I have to help hunt down a missing-nin"

Dordon grinned at this and said.

"Perhaps if you beat me I can convince aizen-domo to let you go home"

That was a complete lie and he knew it but he wanted to fight this boy now seeing how easily he had gone from a goofy kid to this warrior before him, he saw the boy sigh and run towards him.

"_Show me what you got Niño"_

Naruto ran forward and tried to stop the man in a nerve cluster that would simply paralyze instead of killing him, however when he went to strike the man disappeared in a blur, the blond reacted instantly and kicked his foot of the floor and grinned as it connected with something hard, he spun round to see Dordon flying across the hallway and into a wall.

He got up slowly and naruto sent the kunai flying towards his head, again there was a blur and a slight boom and the man had moved in almost an instant.

"How the hell is he doing that" naruto muttered angrily.

"It is my sonido Niño"

Naruto grinned before making a yanking motion with his hand, the kunai embedded into the wall shot out and buried itself inside the mans neck causing blood to spurt from the wound, he grinned and said.

"Now Dordon are you going to give up or will I have to take you seriously"

The man returned the grin and said.

"Keeping tricks up your sleeve, very good Niño, but it is you who should give up as I myself have been holding back."

"Whirl Giralda" 

The man now had two objects spewing wind that formed into dragons, he was grinning like a maniac.

Naruto smiled back and performed hand seals then shouted above the howling wind Doton Tsuiga no Jutsu 

In bursts of smoke twelve dogs appeared and leapt at the now wide eyed Dordon he knocked the first few away but one got behind him and attacke his legs then the others piled onto him, when they held him secure naruto jumped above him finishing hand signs and shouted.

**Katon********Karyuu********Endan **

Naruto opened his mouth and a stream of fire came flying out in the shape of a roaring dragon destroying the dogs but also burning Dordon so badly he could barley move, naruto landed and sauntered over to the man leaned over him and said.

"Who's bad _Niño?_"

The man scowled at his words and then his eyes flicked behind naruto, which was all the warning he got, naruto tried to turn before the whole world went black.

The next thing naruto heard were voices.

"**He's a boy! **How did a **boy get inside of los noches **or hueco mundo for that matter?"

The speaker's voice went from boomingly deep to stupidly high pitched and naruto almost chuckled, almost.

"He looks weak"

Appearances can be deceiving Nnoitra"

"Shut up szeal"

"That is quite enough Nnoitra, our guest is waking up."

This voice sent chills down narutos spine; it was soft but held a undertone of power to it that made you freeze with fear.

"You can get up now."

Naruto rose slowly and turned to the direction of the voice to face a tale full of people who all seemed to be sizing him up.

"Where am I."

"You are in my throne room naruto."

"How do you know my name?"

"Dordon told us"

Naruto fixed his eyes on the speaker taking in the slicked back hair save for two strands that hung lazily, he was flanked by two people a African American with some sort of visor over his eyes and a pale grinning man that reminded him of orochimaru.

"So tell me naruto how did you get here?"

Naruto went with complete honesty, as this must be that aizen Dordon mention before he got his ass kicked.

"I honestly don't know, I had just got orders from our hokage to retrieve a missing nin on the outskirts of out village and I was going to stop by the ramen stand to get something to eat when this hole opened swallowed me and I woke up in a desert"

"How very unfortunate"

"Aizen Sama" one with an eye patch asked while grinning wickedly." Are we going to kill him?"

Upon hearing this naruto settled into a combat stance again losing the slouch and the slightly dopy look as he watched for any signs of movement outside of the table or indeed at the table, upon seeing this aizens smile grew wider and he said.

"No I am interested as to how he beat Dordoni, would you share this with us naruto."

When he stayed silent one with what appeared to be a jawbone attached to his face stood and said.

"Would you like me to make him talk aizen?"

"Go ahead yammy, but try not to kill him"

The one called yammy grinned and said.

"This shouldn't be a problem"

Naruto grinned as he made hand seals and quietly whispered.

"**Sexy no Jutsu"**

When the smoke cleared everyone was left dumbstruck at the blond woman who stood before yammy with trails of smoke barley covering her, almost no one noticed the hand seals she was doing behind her back, she flicked her wrist and a metal object struck yammy in the chest, as soon as the object left her hand she puffed into smoke leaving behind the grinning naruto who pointed at yammy and said.

"Never get distracted, no matter how little the woman may be wearing, I have seen to many good shinobi go down like because of techniques like that."

While he was talking yammy noticed a fizzling sound, looking down at the small knife in his arm he saw a piece of paper attached to it with some writing on it.

"..And never let opponent monologue while you're holding a timed explosive in your arm"

The tag went off sending yammy flying, he stood up his face scrunched up in rage and he punched the air sending blasts of red energy at naruto, he simply stood there and took it, when the first one hit him he puffed into smoke, yammy looked at the smoke confused until he heard a familiar fizzling sound from behind him and felt a sharp pain in his butt, his eyes went wide as the tag went off sending him flying again.

Naruto was standing behind him holding another kunai with a similar tag and eyeing yammy evilly as he got back up, the man span round and reached for his sword until aizens smooth voice cut him off.

"That's enough yammy, if this fight were to continue in may lose my new friend here."

Yammy removed his hand from his blade and took his seat again; aizen turned to naruto and said.

"I can see that your more than capable of defending yourself, tell me what was that ability you used it was rather interesting."

Naruto sweat dropped at this and said.

"Do you mean the explosive tags, kage bunshin or the sexy no Jutsu?"

Aizens smile never faltered as he said.

"The naked blonde"

He grinned and said.

"It's a diversionary tactic called Sexy no Jutsu, I invented it to try and pass my exam with a better technique than just turning into my teacher like everyone else…and because it's funny as hell to watch his face"

Aizen chuckled slightly at this and then said.

"You are truly unique naruto, I have never seen powers like yours before, I would like you to join us naruto."

There were cries of outrage from the pink haired one and Mr. Pirate.

"What your letting a worthless human join us"

Worthless Nnoitra" snapped aizen " he is far from worth less, I get the felling that when he was fighting yammy naruto here was holding back."

He shot him a questioning look to which naruto nodded sheepishly.

"So then naruto what do you say, will you join us, If you do I will help you return to your home"

Naruto considered it for a moment and then said.

"Sure I'll join you"

Aizens smile grew even more and he said smugly.

"Welcome to hueco mundo naruto Namikaze"


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi woke from his drunken stupor and clutched his sharingon in pain, he stumbled into his house lifted his head band up and realised what had happened, it had activated in his sleep sending some poor bastard into another dimension, he concentrated trying to find the chakra signature of whoever he sent, he almost had a heart attack when he realised he had sent naruto.

"_Tsunade is going to kill me"_

He grabbed his sharingon mirror and set of for the hokage tower.

Meanwhile in hueco mundo

Naruto was being introduced to the rest of the espada, he already knew yammy who was sitting fuming at the back of the table after having his ass kicked by naruto, next up was a tall man wearing a dress like garb with a large mask covered in small holes, his voice swung from guttural to extremely low pitched and then back again, naruto felt like giggling.

"**Greetings naruto Namikaze, **we are called aronerio aroneri and we look forward to working with you, yes indeed we do"

Naruto raised his eyebrow and the plural and hungry tone, and then turned to the next espada.

He wore a tight fitting white outfit that seemed to be the custom here and had slick pink hair that rivalled sakura's, the man stared at naruto with exited yellow eyes and said.

"Who knew a human could be so interesting; my name is szeal apporo and I to look forward to working with you"

Naruto shivered at the mans tone as he left and move his attention to the next espada a tall muscular man who wore a almost martial artist style robe with a necklace of claws around his neck and Mohawk of bone on his head, he held his hand out and said.

"I am the seventh espada zommari leroux." Naruto shook the mans hand and flicked his eyes at the approaching sixth espada, a tall man with wild blue hair and manic eyes

"Grimmjow jaggerjag, sixth espada" the man grunted this out in one breath and took his seat

Next up was that bastard who looked like a pirate and asked to kill him; he scowled at naruto and said.

"I am Nnoitra the fifth espada."

The scowling pirate returned his seat and was replaced by a man that when naruto saw almost attacked on sight, he was like a paler version of Itachi with a broken helmet, narutos face unconsciously went taught and his hand twitched towards a kunai, the pale man was unperturbed he walked forward and said in flat monotone.

"I am ullqioura schifer the fourth espada"

The next person to walk up made naruto avert his eyes in embarrassment, she had dark exotic skin and glowing blonde hair with a figure any woman would die for, this wouldn't have bothered naruto, it was the fact that the bottom half of her top was missing revealing most of her breasts, he felt like a certain sage being caught at the springs.

"I am Tia Harribel, and it is refreshing to meet someone with a shred of good grace."

The woman took her seat again and an old man walked up to naruto and grumbled.

"Barragan, second espada"

As he left naruto could have sworn he heard mutterings of human brat under his breath.

The last person to walk up to him was a tall brown man who seemed to be stuck in state of permanent boredom he half expected the only thing he would say was "troublesome" instead the man introduced himself.

"Coyote stark, primera espada"

After they all sat down aizen spoke.

"Well naruto now that we have all introduced ourselves I think it would do for you to show us some of your ability, do you think?"

Naruto nodded slowly and was about to perform some minor genjutsu when the silver haired man spoke.

"Aizen don't ya think it would be better if naruto fought someone to demonstrate how strong he is, maybe another Privaron espada."

Aizen nodded slowly and said.

"Tosen go fetch a Privaron espada"

Back with Kakashi.

"….so I will be sending you sasuke and Hinata to go and get naruto back, remember when you have found him press the button on the mirror it will create a duplicate sharingon and return you here."

Sakura nodded along with sasuke and Hinata.

Kakashi activated his sharingon and sent them to wherever the hell naruto was

With naruto

"_Dam this bird is one tough bitch"_

The now transformed cirruci thunderwitch looked like a creature from hell, razor sharp claws and flying scythe blades from her wings.

He rolled yet another on of those scythe wings, he saw his opening as it tried to return to her, flipping over her back he slammed a Rasengon into her spine drilling her into the floor and knocking her unconscious.

Grinning he turned to the shocked espada, not only had he forced her to use her resurrection but he had beat her resurrection with one hit, naruto turned back to the figure and drew a kunai, he gripped her hair pulled her head back and pressed it to her throat, he was about to cut her when aizen said.

"That is not necessary naruto."

He shrugged and dropped her, then asked.

"Seen enough yet"

Aizens next words were cut of by a flash of energy a flurry of voices, when the light died down three people stood behind naruto, a tall boy who resembled ullqioura slightly a pink haired girl with a large forehead and a small girl with milky eyes and eggplant coloured hair, they were all in stances similar to what naruto had used and were eyeing the espada wearily.

Naruto watched in slow motion as Grimmjow leapt of the table at sasuke and then sasukes eyes turn sharingon and Grimmjow collapse in his gaze, naruto called out sasukes name getting the dark haired boys attention, grinning he spoke to naruto.

"Naruto, man this was easier than Kakashi made it sound, come on you need to get back or they are going to hand your mission over to one of the others."

Naruto shook his head and said.

"I can't sasuke I told aizen that I would stay and help him, also you may want to apologise for torturing his sixth in command with your sharingon."

Sasuke frowned and then said.

"You do get yourself into all sort of crap don't you; I will make you a deal, ill fight you, if I win you get your ass back home if you win we will stay here and help this aizen.

Naruto grinned

"Deal"

Suddenly sasuke shot towards him clutching a ball of lightening, with the sound of birds he slammed it into naruto sending him flying into the far wall in a blast of smoke, standing up straight again he heard sakura speak behind him.

"Well that was quick"

"It's not over yet"

Sasuke was proven right when the smoke cleared and naruto stood there coated in red energy, he opened slitted animal eyes and was in front of sasuke the blink of an eye, then in another one sasuke was flying trough the air when a naruto clone kicked him back to the real one who clothes lined him and smashed his face into the ground.

It was then that the warm up round ended and sasuke activated his sharingon and delivered a lightning fast kick sending naruto flying ash was moving through the air naruto was performing hand seals, when he landed he shouted

**Doton********Shinjuu********Zanshu********no********Jutsu**

When he touched the floor naruto sank below it, sasuke looked around only to find a hand grasp his leg and pull him into the floor up to his neck, naruto rose up in front of him leant down and pressed a kunai into the side of his neck and said.

"Checkmate uchiha"

Sasuke grinned and said.

"Fine I give up you win we'll stay and help ya, now can you get me out of here im going numb"

Naruto smiled grabbed his hair and yanked him out of the ground, and sasuke wiped the dust of him and said.

"Okay who the hell is aizen then"

Aizen raised his hand and smiled showing perfect teeth and said in a smooth voice

"That would be me; I might ask who you are."

Sasuke frowned and said.

"I am sasuke uchiha the last of the uchiha clan" a cough from behind him sent him stumbling "what I meant to say was that I'm the last uchiha male" he smiled apologetically at sakura.

Aizen turned his gaze to the two girls behind sasuke and naruto and said.

"Who might you two be then?

"I-I am h-Hinata hyugga"

"Sakura uchiha"

"Well it is good to have you here, if you are as strong as naruto and sasuke then you will make excellent allies"

Sakura scowled at this and Hinata continued to watch naruto with awe, this did not go unnoticed by the espada who followed the shy girls eyes until they came to rest of the figure of naruto chatting with sasuke, the espada all grinned at this and how oblivious the boy was.

Aizen snapped his fingers bringing all eyes back to him and he said.

"Tosen show our guests their room"

Tosen nodded and motioned for them to follow him, they went with him looking around wearily until they arrived at a spacious room that split of into three bedrooms and a social area in the middle, naruto grinned and threw himself onto one of the beds and was asleep in seconds, sakura sighed and then turned to sasuke a smile playing on her lips as she dragged him into the end bedroom leaving Hinata outside staring at narutos sleeping from.

With aizen

Aizen turned to ullqioura and said.

"I am debating whether or not to send one of our new quests to attack karakara town along with yammy, Grimmjow and luppi what is your opinion on this ullqioura, and if you want me to who then should I send "

Ullqioura seemed to be debating for moment before saying.

"I believe you should send naruto and the girl Hinata, from the looks she was giving him she seems infatuated with him and would do anything to protect him possibly even take a hit for him, I believe that we should sent naruto because he is actually enthusiastic about fighting with us when we told him that we would fight shinnigami, for some reason he has a inbuilt hatred for them."

Aizen nodded slowly and motioned for him to leave and get their guests and the espada back in here.

Later that day

Aizen had assembled the espada and their guests.

"I think in order for our guests to be truly one of us." He paused for breath and then said. "They should become fraccion"

Instantly there were several cries of outrage that were cut of almost as quickly by aizens raised hand.

"I believe that they should be assigned to the top four espada"

Naruto raised his hand sheepily and asked.

"What is a fraccion?"

"It is a subordinate to an espada"

Naruto nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"As I was saying I believe that our guests should become fraccion to the top four espada, the espada may pick them, I will give you a day to think about it, dismissed."

And so naruto his friends and the espada went back to their rooms to discuss who they should pick.

With Harribel

"WHAT we have to get a new member, a human member"

Sun-sun chimed in after apache and said.

"Yes I believe I heard Harribel-sama as well as you did, we are getting a new member, and he or she will be human."

Apache scoffed and said.

"He or she, Harribel sama would never pick a pig headed man."

"Actually I was thinking of picking naruto"

Apache stuttered in shock at their leader's words, before she could speak sun-sun cut in.

"Why is that Harribel-sama, is he strong smart or simply to shy to bother us."

Harribel looked at her and said.

"He is very strong, he managed to defeat yammy with an illusion he called Jutsu, however please refrain from asking him to show it you as you may kill him before he has a chance to explain it."

Sun-sun cocked her eyebrow at this and asked why.

"Because he turns into a naked blonde woman with large breasts."

Mila-rose burst into laughter drawing shocked looks from her companions.

"Well that is one way to distract an opponent I suppose."

When her fits of giggling subsided Harribel had left for her bedroom leaving the three fraccion girls to ponder, so ponder they did, on whether this naruto guy would be hot or not.

**AN: hear my words mortals for they are in bold.**

**So far it stands as **

**Apache: 1**

**Lilyinette: zilch **

**Sun-sun: ZERO **


	3. Chapter 3

Harribel stood watching the blonde as he eyed Ggio Vega from across the sands, it pained her how stupid barragan could be, they had all seen naruto kick the crap into yammy without even breaking a sweat and he thinks that challenging him to fight one of his fraccion was gong to prove anything, it would be funny to watch though.

She had dragged her own fraccion out to watch he fight if only to prove that naruto deserved to be on their team.

So there they stood watching the two fighters eyeing each other up Vega mad the first move blasting a cero at naruto, the boy dodged it easily and began making hand seals he finished and said.

Kirigakure****no****Jutsu

The area was blanketed in a thick fog obscuring everyone's vision they were beginning to wonder what naruto was doing when they heard his voice, it send chills down everyone's spine.

"_**Eight places on the body sure to cause instant death, which one should I choose, decisions' decisions, I know Ill go for this one."**_

They heard a squelch and someone crying out in pain.

"_**If you had stayed still and died like a good boy I wouldn't have had to break your spine now would I, so let's try this again."**_

Once more they heard that sound, but this time there were no screams only silence, and then the mist receded showing naruto sitting on top of a sleeping Ggio Vega grinning, Harribel heard sasuke mutter.

"_Show off"_

Naruto stood and walked calmly away from the sleeping man, he turned to barragan and said.

"Don't worry I didn't do any serious damage I simply knocked him out."

Barragan snorted and made his next fraccion step into the field, this man dressed like a girl, he wore stupidly tight fitting clothes and even looked like a girl with an almost constant pout on his face.

Hinata steeped up to fight him she walked with her head held low and she was fidgeting with her hands, barragan was snickering as he watched the timid girl walk up to her opponent.

Apache was about to make a comment about the girl looking weak when the fight began….and ended.

"I am sorry in advance for this, _byagukan, _sixty four palms."

The girl leapt at charlotte and hit her him all over, before he could even react he was a quivering mass of the floor coughing up blood.

As she went back to her place all the other espada and their fraccion were looking at her in awe apaches remark of her being weak died in her throat and even Harribel was taken back by the girls speed and strength, she listened in on her friends congratulating her.

"Good job holding back there Hinata."

"T-thank you n-n-naruto-kun"

The final fight was about to begin with that boy sasuke against findor they both stepped onto the sand and stood facing each other for a good few minuets before apache got bored and shouted for them to.

"Hurry the fuck up you miserable emo bastards"

Sasuke slowed his breathing closed his eyes and activated his magekyou sharingon and said.

"naruto asked me to hold back during this fight because he did not want use to appear like bloodthirsty monsters, but hey I never obeyed naruto when we were gennin on our first mission and I will not start now, so feel the power of the uchiha clan and burn,"

The man was coated in black flames, he began screaming and writhing trying to put them out and all the while sasuke looked on without pity his eyes crying blood as the power of the sharingon took its hold on his body, the man kept screaming and writhing until he was nothing but ash on the floor, sasuke deactivated his sharingon and walked back to the now scowling naruto.

"Save it naruto, all I want is sakura to check whether im gonna go blind in the foreseeable future or not"

Naruto turned to barragan and said.

"I apologise that sasuke killed one of your fraccion after I asked him to hold back"

Barragan dismissed it with a wave of his hand and a small smile surprising everyone.

"All is forgiven…..if I get the uchiha boy as my fraccion"

Naruto turned to sasuke who nodded before lying down and letting sakura examine his eyes.

"Cool sasuke will go with you then barragan"

Aizen cut in.

"I believe it is time fro the other of the espada to choose who they would like as a fraccion, as one the remaining three espada stepped forward and stark spoke first.

"I want forehead"

"It's not that big goddamit"

Naruto grinned at this before saying.

"Sakura you've got a big forehead, sasukes an asshole, Hinata has confidence issues we've all got problems okay its fine.

"What about you naruto what have you got."

"You know exactly what my problem is sakura"

Sasuke grinned and said.

"You're gay"

"FUCK YOU I'M NOT GAY, and anyway you can't talk, who knows what orochimaru did to you when you ran of with him, that snake bustard was obsessed with you."

Sasuke grimaced at this and said.

"Touché"

Aizen cleared his throat getting the attention of the ninja back, they fell silent out of embarrassment, and Harribel stepped forward and said.

"I would like naruto to become my fraccion"

All of the other espada raised there eyebrows at this, lilyinette, Starks other fraccion was now openly glaring at the female fraccion that were greeting naruto, stark however did notice this and said to lilyinette.

"Ahh has little lily got a crush"

She casually back handed him and denied it trying to hold back a creeping blush.

Ullqioura steeped up and said.

"I will then take Hinata hyugga as my fraccion"

The small girl shuffled next to him

When the other fraccion had finished talking to naruto aizen walked up to him and said.

"Naruto in order for me to understand what mission to send you on I will need to see your most powerful technique"

Naruto grimaced and said.

"I would show you but ill need at least ten miles of uninhabited terrain and someone to catch me when I fall from exhaustion."

Aizen smiled and said.

"You can show me and your new team mates outside of los noches and since all the Arrancar can use their spiritual pressure to walk on air one of them can catch you"

Naruto nodded sourly and began to follow aizen towards the exit, the others that where sent to find him watched him go.

When they arrived outside of los noches all the fraccion and Harribel kicked of and began ascending aizen and naruto soon followed them with naruto going much slower as he had not walked on air much, they reached about ten miles out and a good few kilometres up when aizen called them to stop and motioned for naruto to show them his power.

He held his arms out.

_Looking up at the ginger man"_

He looked down on the sand below.

"_The ginger man looked down at the village below._

And said. "Shinra tensei"

_And said. "Shinra tensei"_

The effect was immediate, the ground below thundered away in all directions, that much sand was moved you could see into the menos forest below, and it kept on moving, miles of sand shifted in an instant, if anything was living down their, it was dead now.

The other fraccion looked to naruto to congratulate him, only to find him falling at quite a speed towards the floor, sun-sun let go of her pressure and dropped after him, she caught him in her arms and slowly set him on the floor, as she was waiting fro the others to arrive she looked at him properly for the first time.

The spiky blonde hair and whisker marks made him look slightly childish but the well toned muscle on his arms and what she could see of his chest made up for it, the elongated canines made him attractive in a almost animalistic way, her musing where cut short when the others arrived.

"Well sun-sun you where very fast in catching him weren't you, like holding Blondie close to you.

"I was merely concerned for our teammate apache nothing more, the way you keep looking at him makes it all the more obvious you like naruto."

Harribel landed next to them and said.

"I believe we should move naruto inside before the floor collapses beneath us."

They all looked down at the spider web cracks across the floor separating them and the menos forest below and gulped all arguments forgotten; sun-sun grabbed naruto and followed her leader and comrades back to los noches.

Aizen observed the destruction below hi caused by the boy, in truth it scared him, this boy was very dangerous, that sort of power would scare anyone he reasoned, but he was still glad that he got to him and he didn't arrive in the soul society.

He made his way back to los noches, and as he left two figures observed the scene.

"Shit manko whoever did this is strong as hell"

"Tell me about it kyuin; we need to report this to the soul society"

**Yes okay I gave naruto Shinra tensei, yes okay he could ****properly never use it, but this is my story let me ruin it of my own accord **

**Scores time**

**Lilyinette: 3 **

**Apache: 2 **

**Sun-sun: 3 **

**So it's a toss up between lilyinette and sun-sun, but before you vote think about this, the fanfcition is rated M for a reason and it aint because I like the letter get my gist my rather lemony gist **


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto stood in front of the mirror looking into his ringed eyes, he sighed and disengaged the rinnegan, he had grown used to hiding the ringed eyes and had even managed to disengage it….after three hours of constant meditation, he had kept them down until he had been forced to use Shinra tensei in the desert, he looked away and slid his shirt over his head and left the bathroom.

He jumped of the balcony and onto the sand below and began his daily workout.

Apache woke groggily and walked outside into the main living area, she stopped in her tracks, naruto was doing a one fingered push up on the tip of needle, his eyes were closed, a sly grin grew on her face as she got nearer, she drew her hands back and got ready to push him when he opened his eyes and his electric blue met her mismatched ones and froze her in place.

"Hi apache, what you doing?"

Apache lowered her hands and said.

"I was going to ask you the same thing actually."

"Oh I'm doing balancing skills, senbon balancing is one of the things I was never very good at, walking on water trees and even running up a waterfall I was fine with but I could never master this"

He jumped down from the needle and slid it up the sleeve of his tope and then sat down next to apache and said.

"So what are we doing today, training, missions?"

"No we got the day of on account of getting a new member."

"Oh, that sucks"

Apache looked at him like he was crazy, she and the other fraccion relished their days off, and here he was saying that they sucked, she wondered what sort of work he did to enjoy it more than relaxing.

Naruto jumped of the sofa and went to the fridge and began to rifle through it, he called out to apache.

"Hey apache where is the ramen"

"What's ramen?"

Naruto stopped all movement and his head peeked around the corner and looked at her in shock and then said.

"Right, today I'm making ramen and you're going to eat and enjoy it, got it"

Apache nodded in terror, narutos grin re-plastered onto his face and he summoned shadow clones and began barking orders, after about ten minuets there was an explosion and naruto shot out of the kitchen and onto the ceiling smashing the only light sending the living area into darkness and revealing the ominous glow that was being emitted from the kitchen.

Naruto grunted and charged back at the kitchen, he was sent flying again, this time a clone of naruto came out and said.

"And stay down boss, if you're in the kitchen with us you'll eat the ramen before its ready."

Naruto grumbled before he realised that he could barley see, he stood slowly and fumbled around before grabbing some candles and lighting them before scratching his head sheepishly and saying.

"Sorry apache, those clones of mine gets territorial some times."

Apache shrugged it of as naruto sat down next to her; he turned to her and said.

"Where are sun-sun Mila-rose and Harribel?"

"They've gone out on a training mission and since you weren't conscious they had me stay with you until you woke."

"Oh"

The clones walked into the room and deposited two plates of ramen in front of naruto and apache, he grinned and set in with his chopsticks, apache looked at the noodles in front of her an did the same, her eyes widened as the taste of the noodles hit her tongue and she swallowed noisily and said.

"It's delicious."

Naruto grinned and said.

"Thanks"

They ate in silence for a few minutes, they both pushed their bowls away in contentment, they lay back into the soft sofa and soon both of them felt drowsy, naruto dozed of and apache soon followed her head fell and rested on his shoulders as they slept on oblivious to the world.

After about an hour the other fraccion arrived back, sun-sun walked through the door took in the candles, finished food and the sight of apache snuggled up to naruto asleep, then she growled softly in fury.

Mila-rose and Harribel entered afterwards, they too stopped in their tracks, Mila-rose started to giggle at sun-suns expression of anger and Harribel merely cocked an eyebrow picked up the empty bowls and walked into the kitchen.

When she got in there she barley even spared a look at the four naruto clones playing poker, they looked up to her grinned and went back to their game.

Sun-sun crawled into her bed still seething with rage, it was about five minuets after she had gone to bed when she realised she didn't know why she was angry about apache and naruto sleeping on the sofa together, naruto was loud impulsive, brash and reckless he had shown that when he almost killed himself with a demonstration.

But he was handsome strong and from what she could tell caring, sun-sun rubbed her temples then rolled over sighing as she tried in vain to get to sleep.

The covering on the balcony slowly went transparent and allowed a slight amount of sunlight to enter via the bottom mimicking a dawn perfectly, as it hit apaches face she woke groggily and tried to fight back morning by snuggling closer to her warm soft breathing pillow…apache opened her eyes and looked up at narutos sleeping face as the memories of last night flooded her mind, she grinned and bit he lip, that ramen was delicious.

She made her mind up and pulled her lags up on the sofa and pressed into naruto desperately trying to get back to sleep, after another few minuets she gave up and decided to wake naruto up with her, she leant up to his face and breathed into his ear.

"_Go deeper naruto"_

His eyes shot open in shock and he said.

"Who said what?"

He centred his gaze on the two orbs in front of him, he blinked and they blinked back, he remembered the night from before now, he grinned and said.

"Ramen is awesome inst it."

"Hell yeah"

They moved apart slowly and looked around noting the now fixed light bulb and clean table, naruto got up from the sofa and went into the kitchen, his shadow clones were asleep at the table, all of them had stubble on their chins, he dispelled them and then grinned at the memory of playing poker with himself.

He grabbed a lass and did himself some water, he then walked back out in time to see sun-sun come out of her room in her pyjamas, well pyjamas would be a stretch she was wearing a silken top that ended just below her breasts leaving her stomach exposed and the top of her navel, the rest of her navel was covered by a silken skirt with two slits at the side allowing her legs to move freely.

Sun-sun turned at the sound of a small thud, turning she saw naruto collapse on the floor, she noticed the small nosebleed she looked down realising that the way she was stood revealed most of her legs and a small part of her crotch from narutos position.

She giggled and skipped back to her bedroom to change leaving apache dumbstruck.

"_did sun-sun juts giggle, and what the hell was she wearing she normally wears chappy the rabbit pyjamas" _

Shaking her head she went to her room to get in the shower leaving a grinning naruto on the floor, as she left his foot twitched slightly.

When they had all got ready and dressed they moved out onto the sand of the deserts of hueco mundo for speed training, Harribel had them move at their top speeds, while sun-sun apache and Mila-rose managed to move almost a mile within a few seconds naruto was able to top that, he disappeared in a swirl of leaves then reappeared almost instantly at their target.

The other stood dumbstruck at how fast he had moved, Harribel dismissed the other fraccion to question naruto on his speed.

On their way back apache tunred to sun-sun and said.

"What where you wearing this morning, you looked like and actual woman fro once instead of a green topped machine."

Sun-sun seethed at this and said.

"It gets hot at night; we live in a desert unless you didn't notice."

Apache grinned and muttered just load enough for sun-sun to hear.

"_Want hot till whiskers came along" _

Sun-sun gritted her teeth and sped of to her room in a blur leaving apache and Mila-rose behind.

"Wow apache must have hit a nerve with that whiskers comment."

Apache grinned and sped after sun-sun

**Sorry I took so long; here is the scores so far, also I am deliberating a harem story.**

**Sun-sun: 5**

**Apache: 4**

**Lilyinette: 4 **

**Maybe a harem is a must if the scores are this even, a weel we shall se eon the next review. **


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto scowled as he came across another dead end in the stupidly large fortress, he had been wondering around this place for hours, Grimmjow had took him from his room and asked him to come to karakara town to kill some kid, when naruto had said no he just left him wandering around the fortress.

He ran down another corridor and knocked over a small Arrancar, stopping he tunred back and said.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there I was-"

He was cut of when said Arrancar pinned him to the wall and kissed him, it lasted for a few seconds, she broke away and turned on her heel and began to walk, before he could move she tilted her head round and said.

"You taste like candy, names luppi, I'm the new sixth"

She disappeared in a small boom of sonic.

Naruto stood there for another few seconds then opened his mouth and elegantly said.

"What the fuck"

He shook his head and walked round the corner, he found himself outside his room, sighing he opened the door and entered just in time for the others to get up.

He moved to the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee; he sat down at the table waiting for the others to get up, while waiting he decided to try summoning a small toad to talk to.

He performed the hand seals and slammed his hand into the ground and said.

**Summoning ****Jutsu**

The smoke cleared and a small toad squatted in the middle of the floor, naruto didn't know who he was and so said.

"Who the hell are you?"

The toad blinked and said.

"Names, jushiro, I'm gonna be the next toad leader."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this and then passed the toad a small piece of cereal, the toads tongue flicked out and it grabbed the cereal from narutos hand and swallowed, it then hopped up onto the table and said.

"So, the other toads told me you went AWOL, seems to me like you got a pretty good home here."

Naruto grinned and said "it's not mine it's a shared barracks with the rest of fellow fraccion."

The toads face scrunched up and he said.

"What's a fraccion?"

"Its like underlings for an espada, the espada are like the jonin back home"

The toad nodded slowly, then his head whipped round as someone came out of their room, it was apache, she looked up blearily saw the grinning naruto then saw the grinning toad, she walked a few more feet then her eyes refocused on the toad.

Her scream woke the others pretty fast.

Sun-sun came charging out first brandishing her sai, then Mila-rose charges out brandishing a sword, they look at apache who was pointing a shaky finger at the toad on the table, and they looked from the toad to apache then back again.

Sun-sun burst out laughing.

Apache started to release spiritual pressure and turned to sun-sun with malice in her eyes and said.

"Exactly what are you laughing at sun-sun?"

Sun-sun could barley speak through the giggles that plagued her.

"y-you are s-sta-standing there, in you're bra and pants screa-screaming about a frog"

"Hey I'm a toad, not a frog"

The whole room fell silent and as one they all turned to look at the scowling toad.

Apache managed to stutter out.

"Did that frog just speak?"

"IM A TOAD"

Naruto shook his head slowly and said.

"Well what did you expect, I am the toad sage, and my summons should talk"

The others looked at him dumbly, he sighed and said.

"Sit down let me explain something to you, you should probably change apache, you know I never pegged you as a hearts underwear person"

Apache eeped and then ran into her room, naruto turned to the toad and said

"You can go now, but tell gamabunta that I may need him soon"

The toad nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke, naruto then turned back to the other fraccion as apache came out her room; he clapped his hand together and said.

"Where I come from there things called summoning scrolls…"

He continued to tell them about the scrolls the previous toad sage and how he was killed by a man named pein, when he finished Mila-rose spoke slowly.

"Why did you tell that toad that you may need to summon another one soon?"

Naruto looked at her and replied.

"Because I got a feeling aizens gonna sent us on a mission soon"

The others were about to speak when a voice rang out from the doorway, it was Harribel.

"Naruto you are need by aizen."

Naruto nodded said goodbye to the others and left with Harribel, they arrived in the throne room quickly; ullqioura Grimmjow, yammy and that luppi girl were all waiting for him.

"Hello naruto" aizen stated calmly. "There is something I require of you "

"What is it?"

"I realise that in order for you to fight the shinnigami then you must have experience fighting them."

Naruto listed as aizen went on, he couldn't help but wonder how strong the shinnigami were"

Several shinnigami have set up a base in a place called karakara town." Aizen continued. "I want you to go along yammy ullqioura Grimmjow and luppi."

Naruto cringed, he wasn't looking forward to hanging out with yammy and from the look on his face the feeling was mutual, and he noticed Grimmjow walking towards them.

"What happened to your arm" sure enough Grimmjow's left arm was gone.

"That was his punishment for disobedience" Tosen stated solemnly behind naruto.

"What you cut his arm of, that's just wrong." He turned to Grimmjow and said. "Hey Grimmjow if you've still got it we might be able to get sakura to reattach it."

Sorry candy, but his arm got burned to ashes, nothing left to reattach." Luppi said mockingly.

All respect for aizen vanished then, he was sickened by what had happened to Grimmjow, under aizens orders no less, he was brought from his thoughts when he felt something tugging on his jacket sleeve, he looked down and saw a small boy with purple eyes blonde hair and a tiara on his head, he had a cleaver like sword on his back.

"Aaaaaah" the boy let out an inquisitive groan.

"This is wonderweiss, he will be accompanying you on you're mission." Aizen stated.

Naruto nodded and said.

"When do we leave?"

Immediately." Replied aizen

Ullqioura slashed the air opening a portal, they all stepped up onto it, it closed behind them and a pathway of light led them forward, most of the trip was spent in silence, naruto was feeling awkward next to luppi after what she did in the corridor.

Soon another opening appeared before them, a flash of light caused naruto to shield his eyes, they stepped out onto the grass, a cool breeze greeted them, and he could see the sky, the real sky above him.

"The guy I want to kill aint here." With that Grimmjow flew of.

"Hey wait up you jerk" yammy called after Grimmjow, he pretended not to hear.

"Don't bother with him; he's not an espada anymore." Luppi sneered after Grimmjow.

Yammy grunted and said. The one I want to kill isn't here either" he then flew of after Grimmjow.

They were so busy discussing that they almost missed a white haired kid flying towards them; he almost made it when yammy blocked his way and his sword

"Hitsugaya toshiro, squad ten captain"

Yammy smiled. "What a coincidence I'm the tenth espada"

Naruto soon became aware of the white kids friends floating in the air as well, a blonde woman, a bald guy and someone who reminded him of haku, with what appeared to be feather on his eyelash.

The woman was looking at him in surprise, he met her gaze and she said.

"You're not an espada, you're not even an Arrancar, you are human, and who are you"

The others looked at her then at him and the white haired one said.

"Who are you?"

Naruto grinned and started making hand seals." Im the one who's gonna, kick your ass, Katon Karyuu Endan" he shouted as he finished the hand seals and a massive stream of fire in the shape of a dragon roared towards them.

Before they could even move the dragon struck the woman sending her spiralling to the floor, when they turned back to naruto he had drawn a kunai, he threw it at the bald one; he caught it on the end of his spear and said.

"Ha kid to sl-"

His words were cut of when naruto appeared next to the kunai in a flash of yellow and snapped the spear with his palm, then delivered a vicious roundhouse to the man sending him reeling backwards; luppi had already engaged the other one.

The man straightened himself and stared at the broken spear then back up at naruto, he roared and charged naruto with what looked to be berserker style, naruto realised that he wanted him to think he was no good with hand to hand.

Naruto sidestepped the first punch and delivered a swift jab to his arm, it fell limp as he severed the nerves controlling it, he then spun round to the mans back and hit him just above the kidney causing him to hunch over in pain, naruto jumped on his back and japed the base of his skull knocking him out cold.

He lowered the man to the floor, he didn't notice the blonde woman watching him until she leapt forward and tried to hit him with her sword, he blocked the blow with his bracers, he grinned and said.

"Sorry for the burns beautiful, but I couldn't let you interfere with mine and baldies fight."

To his surprise she blushed at the beautiful comment, and then she said.

"Growl haineko"

The blade turned to dust and blew away, naruto jumped back as the dust touched the sleeve of his jacket shredding it; the dust was actually made up of thousands of tiny blades, narutos face went hard and he performed more hand seals and cried out.

Kaze no yaiba

The wind blade scattered the dust and struck the woman in the shoulder slicing deep into her arm an cutting the muscle, her arm fell limp and the hilt of the blade dropped out of her hands, the dust reformed into her sword.

Naruto turned to leave when another voice was heard above him

"Sit upon the frosted heavens hyorimaru"

Instantly the temperature dropped and narutos breathe formed clouds, the white hired kid who fought yammy landed in front of him holding a longer version of his sword, it had a crescent blade attached via a chain to the hilt, he glared at naruto.

"Why are you fighting with the Arrancar human, what could they have told you that make you hate us?"

Narutos face twisted into snarl and he summoned chakra and channelled it into his hand, he raised his shirt and placed it above his stomach revealing the seal.

"this is a seal that took the life of my father, it seals a demon lord inside of me, it has caused me years of pain and suffering, it made my entire village hate me and try to murder me every chance that they, a shinnigami helped my father seal the demon inside of me, that's why I fight you."

Toshiro was taken back by the boy's response; he didn't have time to ponder as he was making more handselas.

"Playtimes over, you die shinnigami, summoning Jutsu"

He slammed his palm into the ground causing a massive explosion of smoke to appear, when it cleared naruto stood atop a massive frog with a pipe, the frog looked down at toshiro and said.

"If I was you boy I'd be running by now"

Toshiro gritted his teeth and leapt up at the boy, he swung his blade, naruto ducked under it and delivered a bombardment of strikes to his abdomen, he finished up with a spinning kick that sent him flying of the toads back, toshiro landed with a groan, he wasn't expecting him to be so powerful.

"Crush him gamabunta."

Toshiro tried to move as the shadow moved above him, the shadow disappeared in a puff of smoke, he rolled over and saw the boy trapped in a negacion, he was floating upwards and looking down at toshiro with hate filled eyes, he called out to him.

"Next time, I will kill you, toshiro hitsugaya."

The garganta closed around naruto cutting him of from hitsugaya's vision, the captain let out a sigh of relief.

Naruto dropped to the floor of los noches, he scowled at aizen.

"Why did you bring us back, me and gamabunta were about to end that little white haired bastard."

Aizen raised an eyebrow at this. "gamabunta." He asked inquisitively.

Before naruto could tell him what gamabunta was aizen turned to ullqioura and said?

"Show me what you saw ullqioura"

Ullqioura nodded and pulled his eye out of its socket, he crushed it and its fine powder formed a mirror showing exactly what ullqioura saw and heard, naruto watched himself decimate the shinnigami, then the view turned from him and onto ullqioura's opponent.

The vision soon returned to naruto, he watched the smoke clear and saw gamabunta in all is glory, he watched him strike the captain and knock him to the ground and heard over the distance.

"Crush him gamabunta"

The toad raised his foot and he was about to stomp when a negacion caught naruto and gamabunta returned to the summoning realm, naruto saw his own face twist into a feral snarl as he looked down at the captain below and say.

"Next time I will kill you, toshiro hitsugaya"

When it ended the other espada looked at naruto, he shrugged and said.

"Where I come from I was the toad sage, this title comes with many perks, sage mode power, but it also comes with the toad summoning contract that allow me to bring the toads from their home in the mountain, gamabunta is the boss summon, the most powerful in my arsenal."

The other stared at him in awe. "What is sage mode naruto" aizen asked calmly.

Naruto closed his eyes and focused his chakra, it was then they realised he had started releasing spiritual pressure, it was monstrous, the weaker espada were forced to their knees and even aizen was taken back by the power he displayed, naruto opened his eyes, they had yellow irises and bar shaped pupils.

"Sage mode is the perfect synchronisation of both physical and spiritual energy; it allows me to fight at full capacity."

Naruto released sage mode and the weaker ones got back to their feet, aizen clapped slowly and said.

"That was very impressive naruto, is it possible to teach this power to others"

Naruto shook his head and said. "In order to learn it you must go to the toad sages themselves and use the sacred fountain on the mountain, its oils help you become one with nature, however if you are not completely focused you will turn into a toad then turn to stone." Naruto finished solemnly.

The others looked at him oddly then aizen said.

"You are dismissed, all of you"

Naruto walked out of the hall and tried to find his way back to his room, he got halfway there when luppi pinned against the wall again and kissed him again, this time she deepened it sliding her tongue into his unresisting mouth, he moved his hand to the back of her head kissed her back.

It ended when they both needed air, naruto grinned and said.

"You taste of ginger"

Luppi smiled at this and said. "Well toad boy, that fight was impressive as hell, didn't think a human could be as strong as you"

Naruto grinned and said. "Thanks ginger, I'll keep that compliment in mind, but I've got to get back to the other fraccion"

Luppi pouted and pressed her body against his and said.

"Fine but I will get you all to myself at one point"

She then used sonido and disappeared leaving a grinning naruto to wander back to his room, when he got there he opened the door slowly and tried to enter without being noticed, it was to no avail as he got halfway across the floor when he was glomped by apache sun-sun and lilyinette?

Naruto extracted himself from them and said. "Not to be rude but why are you here lilyinette?"

She smiled shyly and said. "I wanted to congratulate you on you're mission naruto"

He smiled back and said. "Thank you lilyinette."

Sun-sun scrunched her nose up and said. "Naruto why do you smell like ginger, you don't normally smell of ginger, the only other person who smells of ginger is that ...Girl…who…. replaced….naruto, why were you late coming back from the throne room."

Naruto looked any where but sun-sun. "No reason, I um just got lost, why do you ask."

Sun-sun narrowed her eyes and said in a sickly sweet voice. "Are you sure are you lying naruto-_kun?" _

Naruto looked at the floor again and then said. "Look at the time; well I'm shattered long hard mission and then making out… With…shit"

Naruto dived for his room, a toad came out of the doorway and to everyone's shock ate naruto from the feet upwards, and last to go was his grinning face.

Sun-sun screeched in rage as the toad fled deep into the recesses of narutos room, she huffed and then sat back down with apache and lilyinette, they both looked as angry as sun-sun, she glared at apache and said.

"Why are you angry it's not like you had a chance with him."

Apache growled softy at this which surprised sun-sun she was normally brash and loud.

"What did you just say" she asked softly.

"I-I'm sorry apache I was angry I didn't mean it like that"

Meanwhile in the soul society

"He said that a shinnigami sealed it inside of him"

Hitsugaya nodded in confirmation, Yammamoto stroked his beard, if a shinnigami really did do something as twisted as sealing a demon in a child then the soul society owed this boy a lot.

"Yammamoto-tachio not to be rude but we need to help this child, that demon must be driving him insane, if the seal was not made properly then he most likely be unable to sleep for more than few minuets or the demon would take over"

Yammamoto nodded in recognition at the captain of squad fours words.

"Hey hitsugaya tell us about the part where the kid kicked your ass with two attacks."

Hitsugaya glared at the captain of squad eleven.

"I told you I underestimated him and his little pet it won't happen again."

The other head captain cleared his throat and all talk ceased instantly.

"This boy is a threat that could rival even aizen, we must either eliminate him or convince him to change sides, the next time you meet try to reason with the boy instead of attacking straight of"

The other captains nodded and left as the meeting was called to a close

~authors notes~

I like the idea of a female luppi.

As always read and review, decided to make it a harem, sorry about the femlupi thing the idea just came to me


	6. Chapter 6

**Kay**** I originally had a different chapter in mind for this but I decided against it and I'm going to put it later on because it contains a lemon in it that officially starts of the harem.**

**Yay, harem.**

**Ahem anyways in response to who will be in the harem.**

**Fem luppi**

**Apache **

**Lilyinette **

**Sun-sun **

**Hinata (just because she does not fit anyone else)**

**Momo **

~chapter six~

Naruto was walking down the corridors of los noches getting closer and closer to the throne room, he was grinning aizen was sending him and sun-sun on an infiltration mission to the soul society, he was going because he had the reiatsu of a normal soul and sun-sun was going because her mask fragment was the least noticeable.

He arrived to the sight of sun-sun opening the garganta, his grin grew wider as her stopped next to her, aizen smiled and said. "Now remember, only engage the shinnigami if you have to and make sure to find out as much as you can about any new security systems they may have"

They both nodded and aizen motioned for them to leave which they did, they walked down the garganta tunnel in silence, naruto was desperately thinking about what to say to sun-sun, he still didn't know exactly why she was angry at him, he sighed in annoyance and they soon reached the end of the tunnel and stepped out into the fresh air of the soul society.

They jumped down onto the grass and looked over at the distant seretei and narutos face split into a grin and he whispered. "_You can run little rabbit but you cant hide" _sun-sun shuddered at the blonde's dark tone and set of for the rukongi.

As they drew nearer to the slums sun-sun noticed a flute attached to narutos hip and her face grew confused, what good would a flute do in battle? She resolved to ask naruto about it as soon as they found a place to stay on their three day mission.

They walked down the bustling streets of the rukongi and observed the place in disgust, naruto was disgusted at the state these people lived in, they were promised a good life in the soul society and all they got were slums.

They arrived at a small hotel in one of the more well of areas and booked a room for two, naruto paid and tossed sun-sun the keys and grunted a quick. "Im going out, won't be too long" before leaving the hotel and a fuming sun-sun behind.

~enter Momo~

Naruto sat in a small clearing near the edge of the seretei with a river to his left and a filed of long grass all around him, he was sitting on a small stump, he sighed and unclipped his flute from his belt and placed it to his lips and then began to play.

Haunting music sang throughout the soul society the haunting tune coiled around the seretei and caused a chill to run up the spines of all those who heard it, its tone and tempo changed and flowed, it was disturbingly beautiful.

A brown haired shinnigami looked up in shock; she sat frozen at her desk for a full minute before shaking herself and leaping out of the window to find the source of the music, she jumped over the rooftops and landed in a small clearing in the woods, a boy who looked around her age sat on a small stump facing her his eyes closed and his face blank as he played the flute like a master.

The music reached a crescendo and slammed back down sharply then ended, the boy sighed and attached the flute to a clip on his belt; he smiled slightly and then said. "Since I had an audience, what's the verdict on my little symphony?"

Momo stepped back slightly; this boy had detected her even when she was suppressing her reiatsu.

"It was amazing" she murmured quietly, he grinned and his ears twitched rather animalisticly, he opened his eyes and fixed them on Momo and said.

"So then shinnigami what is you're name and to what do I owe the honour of you're visit"

Momo frowned as his tone grew harsher towards the end of his sentence, schooling her face impassively she said. "I was wondering who was producing that beautiful music and simply came to find the musician, there is no need for rudeness"

He sighed and said. "Sorry but my past experience with shinnigami have been less than pleasant, I shall go now" he stood to leave and it was then that Momo made the biggest mistake of her life.

"Wait; don't go, I'm sorry, how about I show you around the seretei to make it up to you." Her voice was hopeful and naruto smiled before saying. "Sure why not"

~one hour later~

"-and I actually thought that toshiro was the one to blame, I must admit that it was not my finest hour" finished Momo with a small laugh, naruto smiled and said. "Well everyone's entitled to make a few mistakes and you were a little loopy at the time." As he said this he made a corkscrew motion by his ear and whistled prompting Momo to snort with laughter, after he did that he slid his hand back into hers.

They had been around most of the seretei bar the squad only areas and Momo had been telling naruto about her past, he had lapped it up eager top learn all he could about his would be enemy, but as he learned more he realised that she was a kind persona and would be disgusted with the idea to use a human as a vessel for one of the biju.

Narutos musing was cut short when they turned a corridor and came face to face with ikakau. He blinked in shock at seeing the blonde haired human, naruto had no such problem and let go of momo's hand to deliver a lightning fast punch to the bald man and send him flying down the corridor and smash into the wall at the back.

He turned to memo and said in an urgent tone. "tell them I tricked you and hypnotised you or something, don't tell them that you showed me around willingly, I don't know that the price of betrayal is here but back home its death, I enjoyed spending time together and I hope we can do it again, bye now"

He finished up by pecking her on the lips and bolting back up the corridor trying to reach the exit, diving out in to the sunlight he was greeted to the sight of a tall man in captain's robe with dark hair and some sort of steel clipping, he had drawn his sword and it was pointed at naruto

"Surrender" the word rang across the clearing, naruto frowned and settled into a fighting stance then said. "Make me pretty boy"

He ran through handselas in a flash and called out. "Kaze no sutairu: boidoharingu" a low ominous howl swept through the courtyard and the captains eyes went wide as he used shumpo to appear on the far wall as the entire area in front of naruto was rent apart by blades of wind that sheared into the ground a good few feet.

Naruto grinned and said. "So exactly how do you plan on making me surrender then shinnigami?"

The captain pointed behind naruto and he spun round to see an old man with captain's robes flanked by a tall woman with a serene expression and a woman around his height with a look of amusement directed at the captain behind him, they all seemed to radiate power.

Naruto scowled and said. "So I assume this is checkmate then."

The old man nodded slowly and narutos frown deepened then he said. "Why is there a medic here, from what information I know the fourth squad are medics, why would you bring a medic to a fight were you will surely win."

Said medic only locked eyes with him and said. "Because we wish to capture you alive." He responded with a grin and said "good luck" naruto shot his hand towards his pocket and grabbed a small black pill out.

It was inches away from his mouth before a bolt of lightning from the captain behind him tore it from his grasp and singed his fingers.

He growled in annoyance then closed his eyes and placed his hands on the back of his head; the second division captain flash stepped behind him and placed a reshi blocking collar on his neck. "Collars, I hardly even know you captain and already you've got me on a leash" her response was to push him forward.

They arrived at the interrogation rooms swiftly and the second squad captain pushed naruto down into a seat and plonked herself down opposite him with a massive grin plastered on her face.

"Now human, we can do this the easy way or the fun way, its up to you" naruto cocked his head and smiled slightly then said. "I was burned alive when I was six years old, I have the pain tolerance both physical and mental to resist whatever you throw at me, but hey that's thanks to the lovely seal you lot helped create."

Her grin turned to a scowl and she pulled out a triangular device and reached over the table and lapped the side of his head causing the spike in the side to pierce his temple, naruto didn't even flinch.

She pulled out a small remote and flashed him another grin before pressing a\button causing a screen to light up and begins playing a film, after a few minuets of watching naruto realised theses were his memories.

She fast forwarded past most of his life and stopped at when pain had him pinned down.

_Narutos eyes fixed on pain as he walked closer the chakra sapping blade giving of a dull sheen in the midday light, before he got in range to kill him a figure jumped in front of him and said. "__No, you will not hurt him, I won't allow you to"_

_Naruto opened his mouth and shouted. "Run Hinata, you can't fight him, he's to strong, he'll kill you." _

_She turned her head to look at naruto and smiled slightly before replying. "I know" _

_Pain frowned and said. "Then why fight, why attack me when you know it is pointless, when you know that you will die today."_

_She looked back to pain and spoke with an angered voice. "I will fight to protect him because, because I, I –" _

"_SHINRA TENSEI" the shockwave smashed her into the floor snapping her legs like twigs and causing a small concussion, pain sauntered over to her and placed the blade above her back then looked at naruto. "Do you see, when you form bonds you become attached, attachment leads to friendship, friendship leads to hate." _

_He drove the blade into her back with a sickening squelch and then said. "Do you hate me, if so then why, this is freedom, she was a friend and a friend is a burden, join me naruto, you posses the same power as me, one user of the rinnegan eye has brought a nation to its knees for peace, think of what two users can do" _

_Naruto spat at him and the pain sighed then said. "I see you still have attachments, well then I shall sever those attachments starting with tsunade." _

_Naruto snarled in fury and his vision went red as he called on the fox's power._

The image on the screen started to go fuzzy as the fight got under way, but the second squad captain could make out that naruto was not using weapons but rather it looked as though he had attained claws, and the man pain he was losing, his eyes held actual fear.

The image suddenly cut out and Soifon spun round to see naruto with his eyes closed and his eyebrows creased in concentration, she then realised what he was doing, he was sealing his mind against the machine, cursing under her breath she walked round and ripped the small piece of metal from his temple causing his eyes to shoot open and a small grin to form on his face.

"What's wrong _captain_ my mind a little harder to break into than others."

She growled in annoyance and grabbed him by his shoulder and yanked him out of he chair and dragged him out of the interrogation room and out into a courtyard then threw him onto the floor and grinned.

"Since I can't torture you, I'll simply say that we agreed to spar, they'll take my word over yours and when you're ready to tell me everything I want to know then you can give up."

By this time naruto was also wearing a grin that was larger than Soifon's and had settled into a ready stance, she should have picked up the warning signs but she was to preoccupied with thinking about the praise she would receive from Youroichi when she got information from the grinning blonde before her.

~six hours later~

All the assembled captains winced as naruto dodged Soifon and sent her sprawling with a brutal right hook, she was bruised and severely pissed of, no matter what she did, she wasn't able to land a single hit on naruto, and she had even used shunko at one point of the fight.

Growling she charged him again using flash steps only for him to dodge round and grope her ass causing an indignant cry to erupt from her before he slammed his knee into her back knocking her down again.

"Ya know you really should stay down this time, I don't want to have to get serious and hurt you."

Soifon's vision went red, he had been holding back the entire fight; she grabbed her zanpacktou from its sheath and screamed out. "STING ALL ENEMIES TO DEATH SUZUMBECHI"

As soon as her blade transformed the grin fell from narutos face and his eyes went dark before he slipped a kunai out of his pocket and threw it into the air and shouted. "Kage kunai no Jutsu" 

The tri pronged kunai multiplied and rained down in the courtyard, Soifon laughed as she used a flash step to avoid the projectiles her grin faded when naruto disappeared in a yellow flash and slammed his foot into her back from behind sending her flying, before she even hit the floor another yellow flash announced the arrival of a axe kick to her stomach that smashed her into the ground with enough force to send cracks running across the surface.

She coughed up a small amount of blood and stood feebly as naruto walked away to collect his now singular kunai, she growled and ran at him in a blind rage, his hand moved and her vision went black as a stinging sensation hit her neck.

The other captains watched in shock as Soifon tried to charge naruto again only for a needle to embed itself in her neck and knock her out, the head captain growled in anger and said. "Enough, I have seen enough, arrest the boy and return him to his cell then-"

A roaring laughter filled the courtyard, they all turned to the now laughing naruto, he stopped after a few seconds and said. "I find it funny that you think to capture me, from what the others have told me, my reiatsu when I release it is equal to the ex captain aizens."

The other captains scoffed at this, naruto merely smiled and closed his eyes and activated sage mode, the courtyard was silent as a crushing weight descended on all of them forcing some of the weaker captains to their knees, and the only two left standing were the head captain and the captain of squad four.

After a few seconds naruto deactivated his sage mode and let the reiatsu fade, throughout the entire thing the head commander had kept his eyes locked on him, naruto walked calmly up to them and stood in front of the captain commander and said.

"You saw the boss make me didn't you, you even saw him teleport out of here and leave me behind, but did you see him deliberately make me unstable"

The head captain's eyes widened at the implication of what he had said, the clone grinned and whispered. "Boom"

XxXxXxX

Naruto was walking down the street towards the hotel they were staying at with a massive grin on his face; the plan had been executed flawlessly. He opened the door and walked upstairs to his room, he opened the door without hesitation, to see sun-sun standing naked holding her panties.

They both stood frozen in place for a few seconds, then naruto slowly toppled over backwards, there was no attempt to soften the blow he simply went form standing up to lying down in a few seconds, sun-sun blinked owlishly then a mischievous grin spread over her face


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto opened his eyes groggily and tried to sit up, this was stopped by two things, one he had something lying on his chest and two, he was at full mast, naruto looked down and saw a mop of green hair lying on his very naked chest, he also saw through said mop that the girl lying on top of him was also naked.

He lay back and groaned in a small amount of annoyance, it seemed as though sun-sun had decided to rape him in his sleep, he would have at least liked to be conscious for his first time.

His groan woke up the green haired beauty on top of him, she raised her head and flashed him a grin before her face grew serious and she said. "Don't worry I didn't rape you while you were out, I simply decided to show you my position on our comradely relationship."

He cocked an eyebrow. "And what would that be"

She smiled at him and ran a finger up his chest sending Goosebumps down his body to a certain part of him and said.

"That its two friendly, we need to do something about that or I'm gonna get stuck in the friend zone and become a non sexual pillar of green and white, and we don't want that fate to befall me now do we naruto."

He nodded dumbly and then shook his head and frowned at sun-sun and said. "Sun-sun, I think this is highly inappropriate on a mission."

She furrowed her brow and slid up his body so that their noses were touching and whispered. "_I don't care." _

She moved closer and brought her lips to his, the first thing that went through narutos head was that they were soft, kissing luppi was like a fire wild and uncontrolled, kissing sun-sun was smoother but still just as passionate.

He was brought out of his musings when sun-sun pressed her tongue to his mouth asking for entrance, he agreed and opened allowing her in, she slid around his mouth and flicked the tip of her tongue across his trying to coax a response from him.

That response came seconds later as naruto slid his tongue over hers and pressed it down before pushing it back inside her mouth and flicking his around her cavity causing her to moan slightly.

By this point a certain part of narutos anatomy was awake and standing at full attention, or it would be if it wasn't pressed into sun-suns navel, naruto could also feel something rather damp on his thigh and getting damper by the second.

Sun-sun broke the kiss pulling back her eyes dark with something naruto couldn't place but it never the less set his blood boiling, but in a good way, he reached up wrapping his arms around her back and slid her up higher planting kisses on her neck as he did so drawing out a low smooth moan from sun-sun.

Naruto smirked into her flesh and kissed down to her breast kissing the top half before licking the nipple and then finally taking it into his mouth earning a long throaty moan from sun-sun as she arched her back causing naruto to take most of her breast into his mouth.

Naruto rolled it around with his tongue drawing more moans and causing sun-sun to start breathing heavily; he reached up and began kneading her other breast tweaking and pulling on the nipple every few seconds sending sun-sun into a realm of ecstasy.

His hand moved away from her breast causing her to whimper in protest, this whimper turned into a barley suppressed scream as he slid his finger inside her, for naruto it felt like his finger was caught in a warm wet vice.

He began slowly pumping his finger in and out of her relishing in the gasping sound emanating from deep in her throat, after a few minuets of this sun-sun threw her head back in a silent scream and her insides almost shattered narutos finger while releasing a steady flow of juices.

She shuddered and collapsed down onto his chest gasping, after a few seconds she looked up her eyes twinkling, she then sat up and straddled his waist raising herself of the bed slightly, narutos eyes widened as he realised what she was about to do.

She slammed down taking him straight to the base and wincing at the large intrusion inside of her.

She rested against him for a few seconds before sitting up and moving her hips experimentally sending a jolt of pleasure searing through both of them, she began rolling her hips and groaning, naruto grabbed her hips and lifted her gently and letting her come back down, this was accompanied by a wet slapping sound.

A fast rhythm was set up and soon sun-sun began to meet his thrusts, this went on for almost an hour before sun-sun came screaming with naruto following soon after with a grunt.

She fell onto his chest once again and slipped into sleep, naruto managed to drag the covers back onto them before he too gave in to sleep.

XxXxXxX

"Head captain, please she was probably under some sort of illusion, we do not know this humans full capability, please listen to reason, she doesn't deserve to be executed."

What ever hitsugaya was going to say next was cut of by a massive torrent of spiritual pressure from the head captain.

"Captain hitsugaya, hinamori Momo will be executed via the death in two steps technique performed by captain shoalin fong, she has been convicted of helping an enemy infiltrate and almost kill two members of the thirteen court guards squads, this decision is final, I trust you will not take any foolish action that will necessitate your incarceration."

Hitsugaya's face flashed with emotions before finally his eyes dulled and settled on obedience.

"Hai, head captain I will not interfere with any of the goings on."

The head captain nodded apparently satisfied, neither of them noticing the small toad watching them from the pond, seconds after they left it poofed back to the hotel that naruto and sun-sun was staying at.

When he arrived naruto was still sleeping with sun-sun resting on his chest also sleeping soundly, he grinned before clearing his throat and gathering water chakra in his throat and letting rip with two massive globs of mucus under high pressure.

One hit naruto in the face the other hit sun-sun in the head coating her hair in the gelatinous substance, naruto shot out of bed swearing and shooting evil glares towards the small toad while sun-sun looked at her hair in despair.

When they had settled down and sun-sun had cleaned her hair the toad explained why he had spat at them, after the explanation naruto closed his eyes and sighed in annoyance and said.

"Dammit, well looks like we've got one extra coming back with us then."

Sun-sun looked at him questioningly and naruto simply shrugged and said.

"I caused her to be in this situation therefore I should take responsibility, and we can piss of those shinnigami some more."

Sun-sun grinned at this and then went into the bathroom to get ready; naruto pulled a scroll out of his pocket and checked the label to make sure he had grabbed the right one.

There engraved onto the seal were four letters that signified he had grabbed the right one, they were ANBU.

When sun-sun emerged from the bathroom ready to go she did not expect naruto to be wearing what he was.

Form fitting black top and pants with a dull metal vest and shin guards over them, a belt with several pouches, she could see the glint of a tri pronged kunai attached to the belt, the shirt only came to just below his shoulder and sun-sun could quite clearly see an odd tattoo on his arm.

It looked like a curly stylised leaf, like the one on his headband but facing downwards with two long arms reaching out each direction.

Strapped to the middle of his back was a sheathed wakazashi, the handle wrapped in black cloth.

A white mask with two eye holes shaped to resemble a dog completed the ensemble; she could only tell it was naruto by the mop of spiky blonde hair adorning his head.

"You ready to go sun-chan?"

She smiled serenely and nodded, naruto wrapped his hand around her waist and moulded chakra zeroing in on the tri-pronged kunai he had left hidden in the seretei, with a flash of yellow light they departed the hotel and reappeared in the seretei.

Naruto grabbed the kunai and placed it into a pouch where a seal dulled the sheen on it and allowed it to blend into the shadows easily, which was juts what naruto did, he dulled his chakra signature and slipped into an alcove.

Sun-sun could barley see him, the mask seemed to blend into the shadows even with its porcelain white colour.

He wrapped a hand around her waist and tugged her motioning to follow, they snuck around the sides of the large courtyard, naruto effortlessly avoided making any sound, it was shocking to see the normally loud mouthed and noisy blonde make so little sound.

They crested the roof of the courtyard and observed the floor below, it was packed with hundreds of shinnigami and all of the captains, tied to a post in the centre with Soifon in front of her were Mommo.

Naruto also picked up an extra captain level reiatsu belonging to a orange haired shinnigami with a meat cleaver of a blade on his back, next to him was a short black haired girl who clung to his sleeve and looked ready cry.

The head captain stood observing this with a grim expression; he opened his mouth and said in a booming voice.

"Hinamori Mommo, have you any last requests "

She shook her head and the captains all sighed, the head captain then turned to Soifon and nodded, she shot towards Mommo at a blistering speed and.

"Suiton suijinheki." 

A literal tidal wave crashed down upon the captains, it floored all the shinnigami besides the third seats and higher and blocked the view of Soifon and Mommo, when the water settled onto a very large lake the captains gasped as they saw Soifon's zanpacktou being restrained by a single kunai, a tri pronged kunai.

"Sup bitch."

She shumpo'd back to the captains and a lightly chuckling orange haired shinnigami and glare at him, naruto watched her impassively from behind his mask.

"Now here's the deal, I am going to take little Mommo back to hueco mundo and you are going to deal with it and move on with your pissy little lives, understood."

The head captain's response was delivered in a emotionless voice.

"Kill them, kill them all."

Byakuya kicked forward and was met halfway with a cry of. "Shuriken shādosupaiku" six pillars erupted in front of Byakuya and exploded forward showering the area in front of him with a hail of stone blades that shredded the ground and turned the battlefield into a massive trap were any fall would cause injury.

All eyes went to naruto as he drew a matt black blade with a drawn out rasping sound and motioned for the lesser shinnigami with the customary get over here gesture.

They obliged, the captains tried to call out, to warn them, to do anything, they had only just noticed that amongst the shurikan of stone there were littered hundreds upon hundreds of tri pronged kunai no doubt thrown when the pillars exploded.

The first one to fall was a brown haired man with a small goatee, he had his leg broken and was slammed into his friend who was disarmed and knocked out with a chop to neck from behind.

The entire combined forces of the gotei thirteen had been disassembled by a boy no older than nineteen; the head captain was thoroughly pissed of and showed it.

He unleashed a torrent of spiritual pressure that formed a flickering flame around him, naruto grinned from behind the mask and ran through hand seals and then slammed his hand into the ground, the smoke covered the entire courtyard.

When it cleared a certain white haired captain gulped in fear, on narutos shoulders sat two toads worn with age and wearing grim expression, behind them stood three toads each the size of the chief, one with a studded staff, one with two katana's and finally leading the three the toad chief himself.

"**Naruto, what crisis could be so great that you would summon us all to your aide in battle. **

Naruto simply pointed at the white haired captain and the toads all grinned as gamabunta had told them of the shinnigami, another gulp of fear was heard.

"**Oh rematch is it, well then you deal with the other while I stamp on the midgets head for a bit." **

Naruto grinned from behind his mask and drew a deep breath then closed his eyes, three shadow clones popped into existence behind him; he ten opened his eyes and unleashed the sage mode upon the enemy.

"Katon: Ana nii hikigaeru."

He slammed his hand into the floor and toads made of fire erupted from the ground and bounced towards the captains at high speed.

"Soten ni zase, hyorimaru."

The fires went out form the sudden drop in temperature revealing the hiraishin kunai hidden with in them, with a flash of yellow naruto was in front of the head captain with a swirling ball of energy, he slammed it forward shredding a captain's robe and an after image.

He rolled to side to avoid a blast of ice from the black haired girl, he sent a barrage of sword jabs at her in retaliation, spinning around her forced her to jump away to avoid being beheaded, she merely got away with a scratched cheek.

He flicked blood onto the floor and attacked took a guard stance as the other captains surrounded him, his eyes flicked to were Mommo should have been to see sun-sun closing a garganta, he could use the hiraishin to get back to hueco mundo.

The first attack came from a massive man with spiky bell tipped hair, he released an onslaught of blade strikes each aimed to kill him, and naruto was hard pressed to keep up with him.

His opening came when the man drew his blade across for a horizontal strike, naruto hopped onto the blade and lunged forward striking the man in the shoulder, he then planted his spike studded shoe into the wound and kicked of further damaging the wound.

Running forward he smirked when he saw yet another ice dragon destroyed by a bored gamabunta, his eyes widened and he rolled to the side pressing his boy into the floor as a nicked and damaged blade slammed into where he used to be.

His eyes found the owner, he had discarded his eye patch wand was coated in a sickly yellow spiritual pressure.

Naruto growled in annoyance and flicked a kunai into the mans face causing him to reel backwards, his grin scarily grew eve wider.

Naruto jumped up and kicked him in the stomach followed up by a palm strike to the chin, a roundhouse kick to the chest sent him flying, he was then kicked up into the air by a rapid succession of kicks, the other captains watched on in horror as he was sent higher and higher.

Bandages from around narutos wrists wrapped the man up and naruto grabbed him pointing them both head first into the floor and forced chakra into two specific points on his body.

"Keimon, kai."

An explosion of chakra signaled the beginning of the move, naruto began to spin faster and faster, then both he and kenapachi rocketed towards the ground at high speed, naruto jumped of early allowing his opponent to take the full force of the blow and with a sickening crunch he was knocked out.

Naruto landed on the balls of his feet and looked up just in time to get stabbed in the stomach with a reshi charged suzumbechi, the kill seal overlapping the five elements seal.

Naruto howled and reeled back his body covered in demonic chakra, his shirt and mask were destroyed with all of his gear scattered, the seal on his stomach swirled and formed a black hole, in the hole a single red eye opened.

With a massive roar a hand made of blood and muscle forced its way out of the hole in narutos stomach and punched naruto in the head knocking him out, it then receded and the hole went black once more.

Then all hell broke loose, narutos skin exploded of off his body revealing blood and muscle underneath, fox ears and four tails were added to his body and two pure white eyes bore down on the shinnigami.

As one they all backed away, all of them seeing visions of their homes burning all the ones they loved being killed by a massive nine tailed fox, its eyes glowing evilly in the flames cast by the destroyed buildings.

This was stopped when something began forcing its way out of the creatures stomach, it was a figure made of steel grey energy, it landed and began taking on features, first came skin and then robes of the deepest black, red clouds covering them, ginger hair sprouted from atop of its head.

Finally a set of ringed eyes opened and looked upon the four tailed kyubbi with disdain, the defense mechanism of the rinnegan had activated, it had summoned the only person even remotely capable of saving naruto from himself, it had summoned pein.

Preview for next chapter.

_Pein raised his arms above his head and clenched his fist as he cried lightly, the earth compacted around the six tailed beast as it thrashed desperately trying to escape._

"_I am sorry naruto, with my soul residing in this body instead of merley using it as a puppet this technique that held back the greatest of the all the bijuu wil not fail, I am sorry, __chibaku tensei."_

_The ball compressed and began to squeeze the life out of the thrashing kyubbi._

**okay, if any of you bithc about pein beign resurrected as a defense mechanism, then fuck you and go make your own story, do you know how much of a bithc it is to come up with soemthign original.**

**Honestly I give up on this.**

**UP FOR ADOPTION, JUST MESSGAE ME IF YOU WANT IT, SORRY!"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well shit, I did not expect that, I got like a ton of people messaging me to not stop with this, that's unexpected, ****ha-ha, wow.**

**So this is my official, I'm still writing it thingy, the reason I wanted to stop was because it took me ages and ages to make that chapter, I know its small and I know many could write that in like a day or two, but that was a bitch, I rewrote the transformation like ten times over, made it really detailed and everything.**

**It was long winded.**

**So yeah I guess I'm doing this again.**

**Um on another note, I kind of like the naruto and sun-sun paring, I mean a harem would be good but honestly it would just be sun-sun apache and Mommo.**

**Oh and in case you wanted the translation for my two original jutsu they are.**

**Earth release stone shurikan spikes, it was the one that naruto used on Byakuya.**

**Fire release toad in the hole, I got the idea of the name form the Americans saying of fire in the hole when they fire grenades.**

**This is sort of a filler chapter before the massive fight between pein and the kyubbi; this will start the reveal to the others of what exactly the Arrancar and aizen are doing.**

**It will also give sasuke the eternal sharingon in this chapter.**

**XxXxXxX**

Sasukes eyes darted back and forth as he journeyed down the corridors of los noches, he was simply wondering around and had unsurprisingly gotten lost, he could have used the transport technique that he had copied from the Arrancar that naruto had gone with on a mission.

The lucky bastard, she was gorgeous.

Anyway, he was walking down yet another pristine white corridor and yet again he was contemplating unleashing a Katon jutsu on the walls and scorching them black, he shook the thought away with a small chuckle and kept on walking.

Then it hit him, a blistering pain in both of his eyes, he collapsed to his knees and the area where the curse mark used to be flared with agony.

"_If I cant have them then neither will you, ku, ku, ku." _

Sasukes eyes shot open and dripped blood, his vision was slowly failing, the edges going blurry, he started to hyperventilate, jumping to his feet he started to run, he pumped as much chakra into his feet as possible and practically broke the sound barrier as he blurred away.

His vision began to dim and the light started to fade, cutting the chakra to his legs he collapsed to the floor once again and rolled onto his back, the last thing he saw before his vision finally left him was his wife's worried face above him.

Reaching up he rolled the sleeve of his arm up slightly and pushed chakra into the seal there, with a puff of smoke a small sealed glass jar appeared, inside was a yellowy preservation fluid and hanging in that were two eyes.

Red with black tri blades in the centre, the eyes of Itachi uchiha.

Sakura gasped in shock when she saw them, she of course knew why he had kept them but she never thought that he would want to go through with it, it was no secret that naruto would never die of old age, when he absorbed the kyubbi it would make him literally un-aging.

With the eternal sharingon the same would happen with sasuke, he would be stuck this age forever while she grew older and withered away.

"sakura, please, I cant live without seeing, call me a coward but please, this will be the only thing I will ever ask of you, give me back my sight."

Sakura gulped at his pleading tone and nodded sharply, she then stabbed a senbon into his neck knocking him out.

Unsealing her medic tools she got to work.

XxXxXxX

Sasuke opened his eyes warily and winced at the sharp light intruding upon them; he blinked a few times and turned his head to see sakura sleeping in the small chair next to his bed in the Arrancars infirmary. He sat up and looked around taking in his perfect eyesight, his eyes raked across the room and found his clothes lying on a small chair next to the bed.

He snatched them up and dressed quickly, using the flash step skill taught to him by barragan he shot through the halls of los noches unnoticed, he picked up snippets of conversation here and there as he travelled.

"Hey you hear the fourth and his new fraccion got busy."

Sasuke blanched at the image of the overly pale fourth espada doing that with the shy little kunoichi, the next snippet of talk however made his blood run cold.

"I know, you think that he would stop aizen when he gets rid of the humans, because if he does then we are going to be in for one hell of a fight, we already know that two of the thirds fraccion will help the little blond bastard, we should kill them as fast as possible."

Sasuke stopped and hung from the ceiling with chakra and mulled what he had heard over in his head, the were going to be betrayed, the mission naruto was on was most likely a distraction, a way of getting them all separated, that's why aizen had made them fraccion, because each section of los noches was so far apart they would not be able to reach each other in case of an attack.

With his mind made up he reached up to his shoulder and rolled the sleeve up revealing the ANBU tattoo placed there, with a burst of chakra it flashed a dull green to confirm that it had sent his thoughts to the other members of his squad, namely sakura Hinata and naruto, with naruto being the captain, two flashes of red later and he had the thoughts of the two kunoichi.

"_Hai sasuke-kun, I'll meet you in the throne room."_

"_Hai fuka-taicho, I am bringing ullqioura-kun with us, he will make the garganta, we have gotten very close and he wishes to join us on our way home." _

Sasuke sent back that that was acceptable ad began to flash step to the throne room, halfway their he pulled and small scroll with four letters emblazed on the seal and landed softly in a cupboard, when he came out he was wearing the standard ANBU gear with a long katana strapped to his back, it was the legendary sword of kusanagi.

A white mask with three green stripes along the left side adorned his face, his red sharingon eyes now featuring an atom with a lazily rotating shurikan inside of it glared out at the world, his midnight hair tied into a tight ponytail, thigh pouches loaded with shurikan and kunai, and to finish it off a roll of explosive seals strapped along the middle of his back, they would only go of when unwrapped and lit, simply lighting them would have no effect.

He then shunshined to the throne room to find his teammates in full AMBU gear with ullqioura standing next to the snake masked Hinata, after she had been trained by Anko at her own request the shy little kunoichi was a deadly killer when she wore that mask, it allowed her to act as another person without fear of embarrassment or hatred, couple that with her nasty use of the snake summons and you had one badass kunoichi.

Sakura was wearing her custom ANBU armour, shock absorbing bracers and a ANBU mask with a good hundred chakra replenishing pills to allow her to fight massive battles for an extended amount of time, her mask was that of smiling cat, with the kanji for slug on the left cheek and princess on the right, she had inherited the title when tsunade passed on all of her techniques onto her and officially made her the user of the slug contract.

He shook his head of the nostalgic thoughts and approached his squad with a nonchalant wave, his eyes locked with ullqioura's and he was surprised at how well the man held his gaze, a brief smile crossed his lips before he nodded for him to open the garganta, a small tap of the air later and they were staring at the tear in the fabric of the world.

Sasuke grinned as he turned back to look at the throne room of los noches, closing his right eye he sent a massive amount of chakra to his left eye activating the eternal magekyou ability, a sphere of blue energy formed midair and began spin rapidly heating the air to ignition point, the last thing he saw before the garganta closed was a massive flash of energy and the echoes of the word "furasshuwapu"

He turned to the bleakness of the tunnel and followed his squad and ullqioura down the dark and windy road.

XxXxXxX

Pein slammed his fist into the gut of the six tailed naruto sending him flying into the air, a deadly plethora of punches and kicks greeted him up there courtesy of his other bodies, the Asura path draining the demonic chakra enough to get up close and personal, this would not last forever, he could only remain in the mortal plain for a set amount of time, six hours, after the first hour his human path was lost, then the Naraka, then the Asura, then the animal, the Preta and finally the deva path would be gone.

With a weary sigh he watched his human path suddenly seize up and erode away to dust, this allowed the six tailed naruto to land a hit on his animal path who was sent flying towards the shinnigami, a tall man with a goatee, he watched through the animals paths eyes as he was lightly flirted with by the man, smirking pein said through the animal paths voice.

"We are one, and we are many, we share the same consciousness as a man."

The bearded shinnigami blanched at this drawing a soft chuckle from his friend, this chuckle dried up when the animal path summoned a massive multiheaded dog to help combat the kyubified naruto.

With a mighty roar the creature leapt spreading wings and sinking its fangs into the six tailed narutos back with a squelching sound, naruto went ballistic shaking like mad desperately trying to dislodge the beats from its back, the manic thrashing levelled several buildings and ignited the ground around him, with a mighty heave the dog was finally dislodged and sent flying over the edge of the building and down into the streets of the seretei below.

The kyubbi started to shudder and howl and pein took his chance, he dropped to his knees and placed his hand cupped together, a low keening noise filled the courtyard drowning out all other sound as the eyes of the shinnigami swivelled to look upon the ginger haired man, in his had was a orb of seemingly black light, he spread his arms and launched it into the sky, small stones and the moisture from the air was drawn upwards with it forming spinning rings around the ball.

Then with a rumbling sound it began pulling sections of the ground and the walls, the clouds spiralled downwards and met halfway, the ground around the kyubbi cracked and began to ascend taking the still shuddering beats with it, with a sickening crunch the kyubbi was slammed into rapidly compressing rock.

Pein threw his arms wide as the kyubbi began to struggle and try to dig its way out again and said in a pained voice.

"I am sorry naruto, this is the true version of the technique, chibaku tensei. "

With a low hum the ball started to spin, pein slammed his hands together and the ball compressed to the size of a small car crushing the six tails with it, falling to his knees again pein lowered the ball to the ground and collapsed forward panting and coughing up blood, he had used up the other paths to finish that technique, he had killed his successor, his family the boy who…CRACK.

Peins head shot up as a single hairline crack formed in the centre of the ball, a tiny fraction fell away revealing a blood red eye, the eye flicked across the landscape and rested on pein. The eye the pulled back into the darkness and the ball exploded showering the area with red hot shards of rock.

Where it was stood naruto naked form the waist up with covered in seals emanating form his stomach, they ran across his shoulders down his arms and ended with his clawed fingernails, two blood red eyes glared at pein and behind him waved the outline of nine crimson tails, they had merged, container and the contained becoming one, a single entity.

Pein stared in horror at the creature before him as it opened its mouth and condensed a ball of yoaki; it then spun to look at the shinnigami and fired it, the beam of super condensed energy shot forward at unbelievable speeds intent on destroying them completely when a voice said.

"Kamui." 

It was like someone had pulled a plug in reality, the world swirled taking away the beam fired by the nine tailed naruto, at the edge of the courtyard stood the ANBU and the fourth espada, sasuke had removed his mask allowing showing the eternal magekyou sharingon to the world, his eyes turned to the shinnigami and he gave then a small nod to confirm that they were here to help rather than hinder.

"Boy…use the sharingon…suppresses the kyubbi….use tsukiyomi."

Sasuke scowled and then nodded at pein who smiled slightly before arching his back, grey light erupted from his eyes and mouth as he turned to dust, sasuke turned his attention to naruto who was flicking his eyes warily between the shinnigami and sasuke, drawing his blade with a rasping sound sasuke got ready for what was most likely going to be the biggest fight of his life.

With snap he was in front of naruto swinging the chidori charged blade at his head, the lighting chakra easily sliced through the demon cloak, it unfortunately hit nothing but air as naruto had ducked under and slammed his fist into sasukes chest, well he would have if sasuke hadn't went intangible and allowed the fist to past right through him.

Jumping back sasuke ignited the floor beneath naruto with black flames that caught his legs, to his horror naruto simply laughed, a high demonic sound filled with malice and cruelty, the demon cloak simply expelled the flames back at sasuke who put them out with his sharingon the second they got near him.

Sasuke ran through hand seals and filled the skies with smoke from the flames of his Katon jutsu and ran up the tallest segment of the wall and then shouted down to sakura whilst making more seals.

"Keep him distraction for a couple of seconds..."

She nodded and with blinding speed she slammed a chakra charged fist into the top of his head slamming his face into the dirt and rippling the ground with a shockwave, another one formed right after naruto slammed one of his tails into the place she used to occupy, his shockwave however cracked the ground and caused lava to seep up due to the intensive heat injected via the tip of his tail.

"Sakura clear the area"

Sakura leapt away onto the sides of the courtyard and looked up at sasuke, he was holding a handful of electricity to the skies and grimacing as it burned his arm slightly, he called down.

"Strike down with the thunder, Kirin." 

What looked like a massive Chinese dragon made of lighting forced its way out of the clouds, sasuke looked up and ignited the head with the amaterasu flames before bringing his arm down sending the dragon at naruto, with the jutsu travelling the speed of a bolt of lighting it impacted with an explosion that demolished not only the courtyard but also the tower that it stood upon.

When the smoke finally cleared it revealed an unconscious naruto with a suppression seal on his head and stomach draped over sasukes shoulders who was grinning like a maniac, he then promptly fell forward unconscious from chakra exhaustion, sakura rushed over to him as soon as the slugs she had summoned released her, they also released the shinnigami they had been protecting.

She slid to a stop and performed a quick medical scan to make sure they wouldn't die, when she ascertained that they were okay she turned back to the shinnigami and cracked her knuckles menacingly.

"Okay, which one of you fuckwits, messed with the seal."

As on all of the shinnigami stepped back leaving behind a terrified hanatoro clutching his scalpel blade, in the crow Soifon chuckled evilly as sakura walked towards hanatoro.

XxXxXxX

**Well that is this chapter done eh, I know its short and not very good and yes I made sasuke very overpowered but hey if he was fighting naruto when he had all of his techniques and intelligence then he really would have lost, badly as well.**

**The reason the kyubbi didn't go massive fox was because from the chakra sapping at the hands of pein and being crushed into a tiny ball he was barley able to walk let alone go full sized, otherwise they all would have lost. **

**Tha, tha, that's all folks, ahuh.**

**Read and review **


End file.
